


Hello，Kitty!

by MiriamBlack



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Clark, Forced Orgasm, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Shameless Smut, Top Bruce
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamBlack/pseuds/MiriamBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>标题：Hello，Kitty!<br/>作者：Miriam_Black<br/>原作：Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice<br/>分级：NC-17<br/>警告：氪星生理二设，有轻微DS，口交，吞精，舔肛，高潮强迫，高潮抑制，干高潮，失禁。<br/>备注：怕猫梗，前篇逗逼，没啥肉，后篇大肉一块，写一段肉备注一个警告累死我了，写完不想回头看自己飙车的痕迹，没有Beta，欢迎捉虫！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello，Kitty!

上

蝙蝠侠回到蝙蝠洞的时候已经是深夜了，Alfred正站在电脑边，手里端着一杯热茶迎接他。

“晚上好，Master Wayne。”

“晚上好，Alf。Clark回来了吗？”

“Master Clark已经回来了，这会儿大概在赶稿，还有……那是什么，Master Wayne？”Alfred看着蝙蝠侠手中笼子里体型不小的姜黄色毛茸茸的生物。

“如你所见，猫。”

“为什么您带了只猫回来？”

“这是Babara的猫，Mr Candy，她要去布鲁德海文一趟，让我代她照顾一天。”

“喵~”被提到名字的Mr Candy叫了一声，悠闲地舔起了爪子。

“还有，叫它全名它才会反应。”

Alfred挑了挑眉看了眼姜黄色的长毛：“好吧，让我看看有什么能帮到你的，Mr Candy。”

 

Bruce走进去的时候，卧室里很暗，只有床头的小夜灯和电脑的光亮着，柔和的灯光照得卧室生出一种温暖的味道。

Bruce在床边坐下，从后面环抱住Clark，鼻尖轻蹭着他的后颈，不安分的手指轻抚着Clark的侧腰：“晚上好，sweetheart，你的Boss跟你说你该睡觉了。”

“你也晚上好，对我的Boss说报道可不会自己写完。”

“有时候我真的很讨厌你的固执。”

“这话从你嘴里说出来可有点让人惊讶。”

“我的小记者总是这么牙尖嘴利。”

“还要两分钟就能完，而且……”Clark侧过头亲了Bruce的脸颊，“明天我放假。去洗澡，等会儿我和你一起洗。”

 

Bruce亲吻着Clark的后颈，从后面缓缓进入了他的身体，润滑剂被挤了出来，顺着会阴流下大腿，尽管已经能吞下三根手指，Clark的后穴依旧很紧，温热的后穴紧紧地环住了他的阴茎，舒服让他得不得不咬住Clark的后颈，他可不想丢脸的被夹射出来。

“啊！”Clark因为他的动作贴上了墙壁，胸部冰凉的触感让他叫出了声。

Bruce右手环住Clark的身体把他拉了回来，阴茎坚定地碾压者他的前列腺，手指顺着他的腹部上移，拨弄起他左边已经变得硬挺的乳首，左手划过他肌肉紧实的小腹，轻柔地爱抚着他已经硬地缓缓吐出前列腺液的阴茎，Clark敏感的身体随着他每一次爱抚和冲击收紧后穴，又在他用力的冲击被操开。

“Clark……舒服吗？”Bruce轻咬着他的耳垂。

“Bruce……please……”Clark侧过脸，失神的蓝眼睛迷离地看着他，右手撑着墙，左手握住Bruce爱抚他阴茎的手，不知道该让他继续还是阻止他。

Bruce含住着他微张着的红润的唇，轻咬了他的下唇。

“Clark，说出来……”

“……舒服……more……Bruce……please……”Clark的唇摩擦着Bruce的侧脸。

“乐意之至，my love。”

Bruce亲吻着Clark的唇，右手下滑分开他丰腴的臀肉，深深地进入他已经开始微微抽搐的后穴，每次抽插都精确地碾过他的敏感点，感受着颤抖的后穴紧紧吞噬他的快感，两人几乎同时攀上了高潮。

 

Clark是被早餐的香气弄醒的，他闭着眼睛在温暖的阳光下微笑着伸了个懒腰，翻了个身，结果鼻子埋进了一团柔软的长毛中，这团长毛还暖暖的，一起一伏，他疑惑地睁开了眼睛，大眼瞪小眼。

“啊——”

一声凄厉的尖叫从卧室传来，Bruce拿着咖啡的手抖了一下，赶忙冲进卧室一看，Clark正裸着上身贴在天花板的一角，床单堪堪挂在他的腰间，他不得不伸出手拉住下滑的床单，而Mr Candy正蹲坐在枕头上，在温暖的阳光下悠闲地舔着爪子。

Bruce好整以暇地抱臂靠在门框上：“你在做什么，Clark？”

“没什么？”

“那你在上面干嘛？”

“我在练习室内飞行。”

“你……是怕猫吗？”

“不！”Clark想昂起头结果撞上了天花板，“噢！”

“噗！”Bruce憋着笑转过身装出要走的样子：“哦，那我走了。”

“等等！把它带走！”

最后Bruce还是把Mr Candy抱给了已经出现在门口的Alfred，Alfred看着一脸憋笑的Bruce无奈的摇摇头。

“Master Clark，早餐准备好了。”

 

Clark这会儿正坐在沙发上气呼呼地鼓着脸，吞下最后一口松饼，手里还拿着一整盒牛奶，Bruce正坐在他对面，一边浏览简报一遍享受着自己的咖啡。

“我想了一下，我要收回我以前说过的话。”

“什么？”Clark抬起头，上唇还沾着些松饼碎沫。

Bruce放下了咖啡杯，嘴角微微上翘：“关于我说你不勇敢和超人救猫新闻的批评。”

“嗯？”Clark喝掉了最后一口奶疑惑地歪歪头。

“你超级勇敢，而且绝对值得写一篇超人救猫的文章夸奖一下，自夸也可以合情合理的。”

“Bruce Wayne！”Clark直接把空盒子扔了过去，Bruce敏捷地侧过身躲过了一击。

 

Mr Candy现在占据了别墅里太阳最好的位置，悠闲地躺在露台的躺椅上，而Clark被迫缩到了房间的落地窗边，无奈地抱着一大罐覆盆子冰淇淋坐在地毯上，一勺一勺地吃着，面前还放着pad，时不时巴拉两下，旁边的地板上则放着吃空了的另一个蓝莓冰淇淋罐子。

Mr Candy伸了个懒腰，动作轻盈地从躺椅上一跃而下，在露台上转了一圈，似乎对房间里坐在地毯上的生物很好奇，在Clark面前蹲坐了下来。

Clark一抬头刚好看见圆圆的猫眼看着自己，一声惊叫憋在喉咙里差点被冰淇淋呛死，他死死地盯着Mr Candy默默地往后面飘了一段距离。

“噗！”

“不许笑！”

Clark转过头，瞪了一眼抱臂靠在门上的Bruce。

“好吧，”Bruce举起双臂作投降状，走到他身边蹲了下来，拿过Clark手里的勺子，挖了一勺吃了一口，“你快把冰箱里的冰淇淋都吃完了。”

“哦，你是要养不起我了吗？哥谭王子。”

Bruce又挖了一勺喂给了Clark。

“暂时还养得起我的外星救难犬。”

Clark一口吞了那勺冰淇淋。

“等等，是不是因为你的狗狗属性才那么怕猫？”

“我没有怕猫！”

Clark直接含着冰淇淋撞上了Bruce的嘴唇。

“嗷——”Bruce猛地后仰，捂住了不幸被牵连的鼻子。

 

接下来的一整天Clark都不想回忆，似乎是在有意惊吓他，Mr Candy总是悄无声息地从他身边路过，摇摆的长尾巴扫过他赤裸的脚背，钩住他的脚踝，那毛茸茸的触觉把他惊得直接贴上了墙壁，而Bruce总会适时地 _ _不小心__ 路过，“噗呲”笑出声。

以至于后来一听到Mr Candy出现在房间里，Clark立马转身离开，顺便给屋里的监视器比个鬼脸。

__我知道你在看,不许笑！_ _

监视器后的某人忍不住嘴角上翘。

正在后面铺设新电路的Alfred翻了个白眼，对Bruce Wayne的行为表示了强烈的谴责。

 

Clark很生气决定不和Bruce说话，到晚餐时他默默低头吃饭，附赠几个给Alfred的笑容，连瞥都不瞥他。

Alfred给了Bruce一个责备的眼神，Bruce无奈地歪歪头，耸了耸肩。

Clark把自己锁在书房里，Bruce直到夜巡前都没见到他，最后终于在临睡前把Clark堵在了房间门口，Clark死死地瞪着他，坚决不开口，怕伤到他又不能把他推开。

Bruce见他这样也不恼，直截了当地凑上去亲他，一下一下又一下，果然没一会儿Clark就软下来了，开始回吻他，手无意识地抱上了他的背。

“我道歉，不该偷偷放猫逗你。”Bruce又亲了他一下，“让我好好补偿你。”

 

赤裸的身体紧紧地贴，Bruce轻咬着Clark的锁骨，慢慢滑下身，舔舐过Clark的乳头，亲吻了他的小腹。

Bruce舔了一下他贴在小腹上的阴茎，抬头对着他邪魅一笑。

Clark羞耻地转过头，突然发现露台上有两点闪亮亮的光点，眯着眼一看，Mr Candy在落地窗外歪着毛茸茸的大脑袋看着他们。

“啊——”他一激动脚一蹬把Bruce掀下了床。

Bruce眼前一花，感觉自己腰部一阵痛，再睁眼发现自己躺在地上对着天花板干瞪眼。

Clark爬过来从床铺上低头看着他，一脸担忧。

“对不起，Bruce，你没事吧，我不是故意的，但是那只猫在窗外……”

Bruce：……

 

正义联盟在开会，联盟主席在发言，但气氛寂静得非常之诡异，联盟顾问从早上就坐在那里散发着低气压，本来的例行发言也由主席代劳了。

会议结束时，神奇女侠站起身拍了拍蝙蝠侠的肩膀：“老大不小了，要懂得节制。”

其余成员都露出了一副恍然大悟的表情，主席的脸唰的一下就红了，顾问的脸则越发黑了。

 

Babara来接Mr Candy的时候，Bruce正趴在床上挺尸，对于一个闪了腰的人来说坐着开一场会简直是折磨，但是蝙蝠侠是轻伤不下火线的。Clark则一脸担忧地给他按摩腰部。

“嗷——我要补偿！”

“好。”

“等我好了给我一晚上——哦——全听我的！”

“好。”

“必须对我完全诚实！”

“好。”

Babara看着Alfred把猫抱进笼子里：“Bruce这是怎么了？”

Alfred把猫递给了她，微微一笑：“自作自受。”

 

等到半个月后Clark看着礼品里的猫耳朵和猫尾肛塞时非常后悔，当初怎么那么容易就答应了Bruce的要求，Clark很抓狂。

 

下

警告：氪星生理二设，有轻微DS，口交，吞精，舔肛，高潮强迫，高潮抑制，干高潮，失禁。

 

Clark回到卧室的时候就看见了那个系着红色铃铛的礼盒躺在新换的深红色床铺上，他一打开礼盒就被里面的东西羞红了脸，他拿起里面的卡片，上面漂亮的花体字写着：

Put on my gifts _ _，__ _ _bring me the night，__ _ _My__ _ _Kitty~❤__

Clark从小到大的教育都告诉他要守信，Clark是个有原则的氪星人，Clark拿着礼盒红着脸默默地走进了卫生间。

 

Bruce回到卧房时，Clark正坐在床上等他，他泛着红晕的脸微侧着，长睫下的蓝眼睛半掩着不敢直视Bruce，柔软的卷发间可以看见黑色的猫耳，脖子上红色的系带上金色的铃铛随着他的呼吸移动，时不时发出轻响，深红色床单滑下左肩，白皙的肉体半掩半露，黑色的猫尾尖儿探出深红色的床单下，搭在一截露出的小腿上。

笼罩在在柔和的夜灯下，Clark像是肉眼所能见的星辰一样散发着微光，深红色之下包裹着的肉体，纯真又浪荡，像是油画中圣洁的天使，又像是带起Bruce内心所有情欲的梦魅。

Bruce走到床边，带着老茧的指腹从裸露着的肩膀滑过光洁的锁骨，停在了铃铛的下方，拨弄了一下，铃声在安静的卧室里异常清晰，而Clark的脸也越发红润。

“这比我想的更多，也比我想得更美。”

Bruce坐下身，手顺着露出的那一截小腿慢慢上滑，滑入深红色的床单，抚摸他在黄太阳照耀下发育得越发光滑的肌肤。Bruce的手摸向了后方抓住了猫尾的根部，把它向深处推入了一截，Clark被刺激得抽了口气。

Bruce将Clark从床单中剥出来，像是在拆开一份圣诞礼物，他将Clark拉起来，让他跨坐在自己腿上，Clark抱住了他宽厚的背部，Bruce轻轻地用鼻尖蹭着Clark发烫的侧脸。

“你说过今晚全听我的。”

“是的。”

“对我完全诚实。”

“是的。”

“我不会伤害你。”

“I know。”

“如果你想停下来，你知道该说什么。”

“是的。”

Bruce亲吻住Clark喘息的双唇，打开了卧室里的红太阳灯。

红太阳灯下，Clark能感觉到自己的力量在慢慢地流逝，Bruce西装裤的布料摩擦中自己半硬的阴茎，Bruce与自己接吻时舔舐自己的上颚，Bruce的左手抚摸自己后颈和后背，右手缓慢地抽插着猫尾，一切的一切都随着触觉的敏感而越发感觉清晰，他忍不住开始呻吟。

“开始了是吗？”Bruce蹭了蹭他的鼻尖。

“嗯。”Clark能感觉到自己已经开始出汗了。

“帮我脱掉衣服。”

Clark帮着Bruce脱掉外套，马甲和衬衫，手指抚摸过皮肤上一道道伤疤，这都是他的爱人曾经的伤口，记录着他的痛苦，他的愤怒，他的成熟。Clark忍不住凑上去亲吻他的伤疤，Bruce喟叹出声。

Clark顺着他的伤疤慢慢吻下去，最后蹲下身，膝盖跪下柔软的地毯上，抽掉了Bruce的皮带，剥掉他的裤子，Bruce已经坚挺的阴茎弹了出来打在他的脸颊上，前液沾湿了他的脸颊。

Clark抬起头看着Bruce，那双骨骼纤细的手扶住他的阴茎，摸摸撸动，因为接吻而红肿的唇慢慢张开，包裹着牙齿缓缓地吞入Bruce的阴茎，尽量将他含得更深。

Clark的口腔温热湿润，Bruce忍不住扶住他的后颈，抓住他的头发将自己送得更深，在Clark温暖的口腔里抽送。

“Clark……darling……很好……”

Clark失去能力后的身体无法再做到长时间不呼吸，窒息的感觉让他的身体颤抖，喉头收紧，Bruce被这快感逼得快疯了，忍不住加快了抽插的速度，生理性的泪水溢出了Clark的眼眶，混合着被阴茎从无法合拢的口中带出的唾液沾湿了Clark的下巴。

直到Clark觉得下巴酸胀得快麻痹了，Bruce才有了高潮的迹象，Clark收紧了口腔，忍住窒息的眩晕感，用力地吮吸着Bruce的阴茎，也加快了手上撸动的动作，直到咸腥的液体一下子涌入口中。

Clark注视着Bruce，红着脸吞下了他的精液，还舔去了来不及吞下而挤出嘴角的精液。

“Jesus！You are definitely the death to me！”

Bruce一把拉起Clark，把他扑到床上，捡起一边散落的领带，将Clark的手绑在了头顶，给为他一个安抚性质的吻，轻抚着他的的腰线滑下了身。

“让我们把上次没干完的事干完。”

Bruce把Clark的腿架在肩上，掰开Clark丰腴的臀肉，露出了插着猫尾肛塞而轻轻颤抖的后穴，他拔出肛塞，“啵”的轻响让Clark颤了一下，已经兴奋起来的后穴涌出了一缕透明的清液。Clark低头看着他，白皙的皮肤泛上了一层潮红，耳尖也越发红润了，似乎连猫耳也轻颤了一下。

当柔软却有力的舌头舔上了他的后穴，Clark呻吟了起来，仰起头，兴奋的身体微微颤抖，很快就随着Bruce的动作摆动起了腰部，颈上的铃铛随着他的动作发出声响。Bruce仔细地舔舐着后穴的褶皱，舌尖抵入穴内，舔舐他因为欢愉而更加湿润的肠道，随着他后穴被舔开舔湿而越发深入。

“啊——”Bruce加入一指的时候Clark忍不住叫出了声，似乎觉得丢人，忍不住咬住了下唇。

“Don’t hold back，我想听到你的声音，Clark。”

Clark低头看着Bruce专注的眼神，松开了蹂躏自己下唇的牙齿。

__Clark就是无法拒绝Bruce。_ _

Bruce舌头顺着会阴舔上了他的双球，而一指向着后穴深处前进，当第二指刺入时，Bruce含住了Clark滴着水的阴茎头部，用力一吮，Clark的身体猛地一颤。

随着Bruce吞得越发深入，Clark的手指绞住了系住他手腕的领带，脚尖因为快感而绷直，抵住床铺，后仰的脖颈如垂死的天鹅，铃声随着抖动变得越发清晰，最后Clark抽泣着在Bruce高超的口技下射了出来。

Bruce将他射出的精液咽下，舔舐他因为来不及咽下而滴落在腹部的精液，之后再次含入刚刚高潮的阴茎头部，将他疲软的阴茎纳入口中吮吸起来，两根手指再次进入他高潮后分外敏感的后穴。

“NO！”高潮后被强迫射精的刺激让Clark身体分不清到底是欢愉更多还是痛苦更多，束缚的双手推拒着Bruce的头，却被他一把抓紧压在胸口。Clark颤抖着抬起腰，踮起的脚趾因为过多的快感而蜷缩起来，夹住了柔软的床单，分开在Bruce肩膀上的大腿紧绷妄图夹紧，又被他用蛮力分开，在他有力的一吮之下，Clark哭泣着又流出了一点精液，被Bruce一并吞下。

Clark的高潮余韵比人类更漫长，Bruce抬起身，松开了Clark手腕上的领带，将他带着勒痕的手腕拉下，各自亲吻了一下，又低下头，注视着Clark因为高潮而失神的双眼，亲吻着他红肿微张的双唇，把他的双腿分得更开，将他的左小腿挽进臂弯，进入他高潮后微微痉挛的后穴，感受着柔嫩的穴肉紧紧包裹着他的快感。

Clark侧过头啜泣出声，生理性的泪水划入了汗湿的发间。刚刚射精完后疲软的阴茎又吐出来一缕透亮的清液，他无力的双手抵在Bruce的胸口：“No……Bruce……”

“Yes，Honey，你可以的……为了我，好吗？”

__Clark总是无法拒绝Bruce。_ _

Clark泪眼婆娑地点了点头，重新吻住了Bruce。Bruce灵活的舌头伸进了Clark的口腔，舔舐过他的小虎牙，又扫过他敏感的上颚，最后舔弄着Clark柔软的舌头。

Bruce下身的动作与挑逗式的热吻一样缓慢，Clark仍旧沉浸在高潮余韵的身体异常敏感，粗壮坚挺的阴茎穿刺着Clark微微抽搐的后穴。但是Bruce并不想太快弄坏Clark，他尽量避开Clark的敏感点，他需要把战线拉长，等待Clark的身体渡过比人类短许多的不应期。

Clark在Bruce缓慢地操弄爱抚和亲吻下下慢慢地放松了身体，适应过来的身体随着他的节奏摇晃着，紧贴着两人腹部的阴茎也慢慢得恢复了硬度，氪星人的生理使他们在身体兴奋状态越高更容易进入下一个兴奋周期。

“Clark，还有一件事。”

Bruce停下了抽插的动作，取下了Clark头上的猫耳，给自己带上，一把抱住Clark，凑到他耳边：“Nay~Kitty says hello to you~”

Clark身体僵硬了起来，后穴紧紧地夹住Bruce。

“Oh，God，Clark，你变紧了。所以你确实怕猫对吗？”

“呜~”Clark闭着眼摇了摇头。

“睁开眼，Clark，你答应了，必须对我完全诚实。”Bruce亲了亲他的唇。

Clark被汗水和泪水沾湿的睫毛颤了颤，睁开了那双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛看着他，委屈地点了点头。

Bruce微笑着给了他一个温柔的吻，直接把猫耳扔下了床：“那我们以后不养猫。”

Clark傻愣愣地看着Bruce重新亲了上来，Bruce用鼻子蹭了蹭Clark的鼻子：“我说过不会再伤害你了。”

 

当Bruce第三次进入Clark的身体时，Clark已经快脱力了，Bruce一进来他就想射。

“Bruce，我不行了，我想射……”

“你太敏感了，Clark，答应我现在不要射。”

“不行……Bruce……呜呜呜……我忍不住……”

Bruce伸出手拨弄了一下他颈间的铃铛，金色的铃铛在他的指尖下发出阵阵清响。

“我为它找了一个更合适的地方。”

Bruce从Clark温热紧致的后穴退了出来，解下他脖子里的铃铛，把它系在Clark的阴茎根部，打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结，末了还轻轻地弹了一下Clark贴在小腹上硬得发烫的阴茎。

“呜——”Clark因为脆弱部位的刺激哭出了声。

Bruce把全身瘫软的Clark翻了个身，从背后压住他，右手将他的臀肉分开，用力地顶了进去，铃铛随着他的动作拍打着Clark硬挺的阴茎，阵阵铃声和身后臀肉被撞击的啪啪声一起刺激着Clark的耳膜。

Bruce舔舐着Clark后背肩胛处的敏感带，左手捏住Clark充血红肿硬挺的乳首，右手从臀部滑向腹股沟，滑入Clark的大腿内侧，长满老茧的指腹摩挲着被体液沾湿的敏感的软肉，Clark试图夹紧大腿，却被有力的大手分开，摩挲的动作也变得更加有力。

Clark再也无法支撑自己，上半身软了下去，趴在枕头上，他艰难地收紧后穴，希望Bruce快点高潮，结果被一巴掌打在屁股上。

“Clark，你答应了全听我的。”

“呜呜呜……Bruce……我真的不行了……please……”

“就一会儿，Clark，就一会儿……”

Bruce再次撑开艳红的软肉，顶入Clark痉挛的后穴，狠狠地碾过他的前列腺，在Clark的抽泣声中解开了系在他阴茎根部的红布条，Clark随着铃铛落地的声音射了出来。

Bruce俯下身，亲吻他耳后的肌肤，右手爱抚他射完后已经疲软的阴茎，带着痛苦的欢愉让Clark抽泣着抓住了他作乱的手。

“No……Bruce……停下……”

“你可以的，Clark，为了我，再一次……”

__Clark永远无法拒绝Bruce。_ _

他慢慢松开了抓着Bruce的手。

“跟着我的声音，Clark……只是我的声音……什么都不该管……”

“Yes，Bruce……”

Clark完全地迷失在Bruce的低声细语之中，在Bruce一次次碾过他前列腺的欢愉中，完全地放弃了身体的控制权，瘫软的身体半趴在床铺上，早已没什么力气的腰部随着Bruce的节奏轻晃着。Bruce带着他的手，十指交缠，一起轻柔地爱抚着Clark疲软的阴茎。

“啊……Bruce……Bruce……please……”

“Yes，Clark……everything……”

他的头脑里一片空白，眼前变得一片模糊，身边的一切都好像消失了，除了Bruce，Bruce的声音，Bruce的亲吻，Bruce的触碰，Bruce的爱抚，Bruce深入他后穴的冲撞，Bruce，Bruce，Bruce……

“Bruce！”

他高潮了，泪水从他的眼眶滑落，渗进了汗湿的枕头，半硬的阴茎贴着床铺抽搐了几下，却没有什么也射出来，痉挛的后穴绞紧了Bruce的阴茎，微凉的精液随后射进了他的后穴，敏感的肠肉在精液的冲刷下瑟瑟发抖，Clark可怜的阴茎又一次抽搐了一下，射出了几股浅黄色的液体，渗入了早已被精液和汗水濡湿的床单。

高潮后的Clark觉得自己好像晕过去了，模糊地感觉到Bruce在亲吻他的唇……

 

Bruce抱住他冲完澡躺到床上的时候Clark已经睡着了，在浴室里给他清理后穴时，只是伸入两根手指就让半昏睡的Clark身体轻颤，无意识地流出眼泪，Bruce也不敢再有大动作，草草的冲洗完就把他用浴巾包裹着抱了出来。

Clark轻哼着抱住了Bruce的腰，把头埋进他的脖子里。Bruce微笑着亲了亲他的额头：“好梦，my star。”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 我的故事里Clark怕猫是因为小时候被野猫追过，心理阴影，Bruce事后也问出原因了，后来他们真的没养猫，不过他们养了狗。


End file.
